Be brave and want me back
by Floriane
Summary: Emily revisite tout ce qu'elle a pu vivre avec Naomi. Depuis le début. Ses doutes, ses certitudes, ses relations avec sa sœur, sa famille, ses amis et puis la jolie blonde.
_**Chapter one: "Her name is Naomi, she's rather beautiful."**_

 **Emily POV**

Je pourrais dire bien des choses sur moi et mon histoire. Je pourrais commencer par vous dire à quel point j'étais banale. A quel point je laissais ma sœur jumelle me manipuler comme la marionnette que j'étais. Dans son ombre, à suivre le moindre de ses pas par peur de l'inconnu, par peur de la différence. Mais différente, je l'ai été à l'instant où mes prunelles se sont posés sur cette personne. Naomi Campbell. Un fort caractère, une envie de se démarquer des autres, de ne pas suivre le troupeau de mouton dont je faisais indéniablement partie en écoutant ma sœur comme un petit chiot apeuré. On dit toujours que chez les jumeaux il y a un dominant et un dominé. Je ne sais pas si chez les autres cette configuration marche, mais pour nous c'est totalement le cas, malheureusement pour moi, je suis celle qui se trouve le plus bas dans notre petite hiérarchie sociale. Naomi Campbell… Il y a tant à dire sur cette fille là. Tout était différent chez elle, son tempérament, sa maturité bien plus évolué que les jeunes de notre âge, son look vestimentaire qui ne suit absolument aucun mouvement de mode. A douze ans, on ne se pose pas de question, pas trop du moins. Famille conservatrice, tempérament soumis, je me contentais de taire ce secret, de le cacher à celle avec qui je partageais tout depuis notre naissance, y compris notre chambre, Katie. Aucune intimité, aucun secret. Quel en serait le but ? Nous étions les jumelles enviées, populaires. Enfin, elle l'était, moi je n'étais qu'un vulgaire reflet, qui lui faisait honte la plupart du temps. Je me taisais, je gardais tout, je ne portais pas le regard sur d'autres personne, pas uniquement parce que dans sa jalousie et son égocentrisme, Katie me l'interdisait –elle n'a jamais toléré que mon attention se porte sur quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-, simplement parce ça ne m'intéressait pas. Je veux dire, à quoi bon ? Je n'avais qu'une personne en tête, et plus d'une fois, mes prunelles se perdaient sur la jolie blonde. Naomi Campbell était la source de nombreuses moqueries. Forcément, lorsqu'on porte le même nom qu'une mannequin de renommée mondiale, on attire les stupidités des autres élèves. Naomi était ce genre de fille qui se moque bien de l'avis que les autres pouvaient avoir d'elle, qui se fichait totalement de se qu'on pouvait penser de l'état de ses cheveux, de ses vêtements étranges, de son caractère taciturne, de son ton cynique. Le cynisme, je pense que c'est sa meilleure défense, et peut être que je devrais m'inspirer d'elle pour m'imposer un peu plus. Elle est ce genre de fille qui est née pour être leadeuse, qui pouvait déplacer des foules entière en quelques mots, ce genre de fille à l'avenir prometteur et qui pourrait avoir le monde entier à ses pieds en un regard. Si vous pouviez voir ses yeux, vous aussi, vous succomberiez. Je pense qu'elle est de ses personnes qui ont une vieille âme, qui se réincarne encore et encore parce qu'elles sont trop précieuses pour se perdre à tout jamais. Vous pourriez le voir à sa façon de parler, à sa façon d'observer les gens. On peut facilement dire qu'elle a vécu des choses dures et horribles, des choses qu'elle-même n'imagine pas parce qu'elles ne datent pas de cette vie ci. Naomi est de ces gens si pur qu'eux même n'en n'ont pas conscience.

J'ai passé quatre ans à la regarder de loin, sans oser faire le moindre pas, trop occupée à ne pas m'égarer du chemin de ma sœur. Et il y a eu cette soirée où Katie a insisté pour me trainer. Je ne suis pas le genre de fille qui aime se faire remarquer, j'ai horreur de sortir, de danser ou même d'attirer l'attention. J'aime être dans l'ombre, cachée derrière ma jumelle, la laisser prendre les décisions pour elle, pour nous. Je ne me voile pas la face vous savez, je sais parfaitement qu'elle m'exhibe comme un faire-valoir, que les gens nous comparent, qu'ils disent tous qu'elle est plus jolie que moi et que je devrais m'habiller comme elle, c'est-à-dire de façon beaucoup plus provocante. Ce n'est juste pas moi. Katie domine tout. Mon petit frère, moi. Nos parents l'adorent, pour ne pas dire l'adulent. Ce soir-là tout le monde était… défoncé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Naomi était là, ce n'était pas son genre aussi de sortir. Mais elle était là, adossée sur un mur, à juger les autres de ses prunelles bleu cristal, un rictus de dégout sur le visage. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de quitter ma sœur pour aller la voir. J'imagine qu'elle m'a proposé de danser uniquement parce qu'elle s'ennuyait, mais pour une quelconque raison, j'ai existé un instant à ses yeux, et pour la première fois de ma vie je me suis sentie vivante. J'ai profité de l'ambiance générale, et je ne sais pas quelle folie m'a prit quand je me suis avancée vers elle pour l'embrasser. Je ne sais pas si c'est le mieux ou le pire dans tout ça, mais elle ne m'a pas repoussé. Le court instant que ça a duré, j'aurai juré que le temps s'arrêtait, que tous les autres ne faisaient plus le moindre geste ou bruit. Les rires, les cris, le brouhaha, tout s'était évanouie. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça auparavant, mon cœur qui démarre au quart de tour, qui menace d'exploser. Tout était parfait, jusqu'à ce que Katie arrive et nous sépare brutalement en se mettant à lui hurler dessus. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, Naomi ne m'a pas dénoncé et à prit le blâme. Par peur j'ai simplement expliqué à ma jumelle que j'avais prise de la MDMA et prétendue être défoncée. Katie a commencé à hurler que Naomi était une lesbienne qui avait tenté d'abuser de sa sœur et elle m'a entrainé par le bras alors que la blonde partait. Après ça elle a quitté la fête, et moi je suis restée là, plantée comme une abrutie, n'arrivant pas à penser à autre chose que ses lèvres contre les miennes. Katie me couvait, comme si je venais de vivre quelque chose de traumatisant, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de l'émoi que je traversais. Pourquoi Naomi ne n'avait-elle simplement pas balancé ? Sa réputation venait de se faire ruiner par ma sœur qui lançait une tonne d'absurdité alors que j'étais la coupable. Est-ce qu'elle se foutait à ce point de l'avis des autres ?

Puis le lycée est arrivé. Pendant la répartition des classes j'étais incapable de ne pas la regarder. L'été était passé et dieu qu'elle était magnifique. Toujours plus que dans mes souvenirs. La chance me souriait puisqu'on a été mise dans la même classe. Enfin, malheureusement ma sœur aussi. Je me souviendrais toujours de notre premier cours. Katie et moi attendions devant la salle de classe quand Elizabeth Stonem s'est avancé vers nous. Elizabath aka Effy est certainement la fille la plus populaire de tout le lycée de Roudview. Brune, grande, un regard bleu profond…Non pas qu'elle l'ai demandé ou ai fait quoi que ce soit pour ça. Elle est simplement mystérieuse et sublime et j'imagine que ce sont les qualités suffisantes pour plaire ici. Cette fille possède également une capacité d'analyse plutôt stupéfiante pour notre âge.

« Je suis Katie, ça c'est ma sœur. » Mon ainée de quelques minutes me désignait derrière elle alors que je ne savais pas trop quoi faire, habituée de la laisser prendre les devants. Je voyais parfaitement Effy lui forcer un sourire hypocrite, Katie n'était pas stupide, elle avait du le remarquer également. Le plus étrange c'était qu'en portant son regard son moi, il s'était adoucit et elle m'adressait un sourire sincère au contraire de celui qu'elle avait offert à ma sœur. Katie cmmence à engager la conversatin avec elle.

« T'es pas Effy Stonem ? T'avais pas un frère super cool ? » Je sais parfaitement à quoi Katie joue. Comme toujours elle veut les gens populaires de son côté, esperant que ça la rendra encore plus populaire elle-même.

« Oui il est cool. » Son ton est assez distant, comme si elle l'écoutait seulement à moitié.

« Toutes mes amies rêvaient de lui, moi j'étais pas aussi excitée. Il est devenu attardé non ? J'ai un copain de toute façon. Il joue pour l'équipe de la ville ! » Un large sourire fier s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres.

« Wow, impressionnant. » Son ton indiquait clairement qu'elle n'en avait rien à regard d'Effy était devenu totalement froid alors qu'elle la jugeait du regard. L'accident du frère d'Effy avait fait la une de tous les journaux de la ville, il s'était fait renversé par un bus et les séquelles de l'accident lui avait fait perdre de nombreuses capacités durant un moment, je n'avais pas eu plus de détail, mais Katie était totalement stupide d'aborder ce sujet avec elle alors qu'elles se connaissaient à peine. Toujours aussi insensible et égoiste, il m'arrivait de la détester.

« On devrait trainer ensemble toi et moi, on est genre, les plus belles ici. »

Le haussement de sourcil que lui offra la brune indiquait clairement son avis sur la question. Un silence s'installa alors qu'une silhouette blonde se dessinait près de nous. Naomi.

« Oh non elle arrive, cette salope de gouine. »

La sœur la jugea du regard, provocante et affichant un air presque dégouté alors que Naomi l'affrontait du regard pour qu'elle s'écarte de son chemin, pas le moins du monde impressionnée. Elle porta ses prunelles vers moi et je pouvais sentir mon cœur s'arrêter. Ma sœur s'écarta finalement pour lui laisser le passage, je remarquais qu'Effy ne perdait pas la moindre miette, analysant toute la scène en silence alors que ma sœur s'empressait de lui dire.

« Lui parle pas, elle a essayé de choppé ma sœur au collège. Degeulasse, tu penses pas Eff' ? »

Effy ne prenait même pas la peine de regarder Katie, toute son attention était focalisée sur moi. Moi et mon coupable. Je crois qu'elle a comprit tout ce qu'il avait pu se passer en quelques secondes. Effy a ce don, de tout comprendre, de lire dans les gens. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à ma jumelle, probablement au dessus de tout ça. Naomi revint à la charge, lachant cyniquement à ma sœur :

« Attention Katie, je pourrais me tromper et te baiser avec mon gode par erreur. »

Un sourire narquois, un regard vers moi puis Effy et elle avait fait demi tour, laissant ma sœur sans voix. Moi je me retenais de rire, totalement satisfaite de voir Naomi se défendre de la sorte et toujours aussi étonnée de la voir ne rien dire sur la vérité de la situation. Katie finit par rentrer en classe, et je me souviendrais toujours d'Effy qui me lançait : « Alors tu vis dans son ombre ? » Je fronçais les sourcils, étonnée par sa remarque. « En quelques sortes... » Elle venait juste de nous rencontrer et elle avait déjà tout compris. « Interessant, et tu t'en contentes ? » Je restais sans voix. Que pouvais-je répondre à ça ? C'était juste la vérité.


End file.
